


Summer Rain

by JesWithOneEss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gnomes, Hot, Sex, Smut, Summer, heat - Freeform, romione, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesWithOneEss/pseuds/JesWithOneEss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A field of grass, a greedy gnome, and carrots. Throw in some heavy rain on a hot Summer day, and Ron and Hermione would't have it any other way. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this one-shot for my Tumblr blog, RomioneSmut, about a month ago. I have since taken a break from writing to concentrate on my drawing commissions as I have gotten quite a lot of work suddenly since Christmas is just around the corner. Anyway, I realized that I had never posted this story here!   
> So I got permission from fantastic fanartist, Napchic, to post her artwork on my blog, but I went a step beyond and wrote a story to go along with it. Please take a look at what inspired this fic, and also one of the most beautiful pieces of Romione art ever here (remove spaces): media . tumblr . com/tumblr_m8s9z5ywO01qked3q . jpg

The sky was a pale blue, brightly lit by the open sun, and without a cloud in sight. Ron breathed in deeply through his nose; the air was fresh and clean, and he smelled the unmistakable odor of summer; sunshine, flowers and the sweet carrots he had just picked from the garden.

Ron started off toward the fields looking for Hermione, and then there she was, far off in the distance with her frantic, curly brown hair swirling about her head as the wind took it and the tall grass surrounding her. Ron shook his sun-streaked, ginger hair from his eyes, the wind whipping it across his forehead as he waded through the swaying sea of grass.

He licked his lips in appreciation, seeing that she was wearing a slip dress that crinkled against her skin, with socks pulled halfway up her thighs. She looked in her element with a journal open and a quill poised in her hand. And with the other beckoning to a garden gnome who was carrying a turnip, of which Hermione had no doubt given him as a peace offering, to show that not all witches and wizards wanted to fling them across gardens and over tree stumps. 

Ron chuckled to himself, shaking his head at Hermione and another one of her save-the-creature missions. He didn’t have the heart to remind her that this gnome will never leave them alone now that he’s found someone to actually give him food. But it was scenes like this that made Ron fall in love with her even more; she had a heart of gold as far as he was concerned, and even though her fondness for magical creatures rivaled that of Hagrid’s, he found her unconditional love endearing and sweet.

“You know he’s going to expect you to keep givin’ him more,” Ron said as he stretched his arms up to the sky, and let out a groan as the knots in his back loosened and his tight muscles realigned. 

“Working hard I see,” Hermione said, sitting up on her knees and peering up at Ron. He noticed her blush as he dropped his arms, and smirked, quirking a brow.

“Liking the view, are you?” 

“Maybe I am,” she replied with her own smirk.

He was about to retort when a drop of something wet hit his chest, and then again, until he realized it had started rain. The flimsy fabric of Hermione’s dress, which was already calling to Ron to take it off and shag her senseless, was now becoming wet… and as the rain drops doubled in number, then tripled, in a matter of seconds, he could just make out her dark nipples and his jeans got tighter as he realized… Hermione wasn’t wearing anything underneath, except of course for those damn socks…

“Appreciating the view?” she asked with a hand on her hip, smiling as water dripped from her cheeks, her arms… hell  _everywhere_.

“Fuck yeah,” Ron said and bit his lip, not bothering to hide his groan, nor the discomfort that his suddenly tightened jeans were affording him. Her arms extended over her head, lifting her breasts as she went, as she swept her now soaked hair over her shoulders. He looked down and squinted through the cascading rain.

“You’re not wearing any knickers,” he said, shocked and horny all at once. She shook her head once and continued to stare at him, almost challenging him to see what he would do next. “You’re mad.”

She smiled wider and didn’t say a word as the rain collected on both of them, soaking everything in sight, including her journal and the quill she had already dropped onto the ground, forgotten.

He kept her gaze as he lifted the basket of carrots over his head and dropped it to the ground. Something tapped at his foot: the gnome.

“Bugger off,” Ron said and kicked at it. Hermione frowned at him, and with a roll of his eyes he stooped down and grabbed a carrot.

“If I give you this, promise you’ll scamper off then?” Ron had to speak loudly through the chorus of rain spattering all around them, but the gnome must’ve heard because it nodded its knobby head eagerly, grabbed the carrot from Ron and, with the turnip in the other had, ran away towards the Burrow.

“That was very generous of you, Ron,” Hermione’s voice sounded from behind him.

When Ron turned, still hunched over, he saw Hermione sitting in the wet grass, soaked through, and even though still wearing that dress and those damn woolen socks, she looked positively starkers as he could see every curve of her body.

“Fucking hell,” Ron muttered to himself. Then he dropped to his knees, untied his shirt from around his waist, and crawled over to where Hermione was sitting, looking at him like a cat who had just caught a mouse.

“We’ve never done it in the rain,” he said when he reached her, sliding in between her legs.

She didn’t hesitate to pull down the zipper, snap open the button of his jeans, and delved her rain-soaked hand inside, grasping and sliding it down his generous length.

“I know, she said, and licked rainwater off her lips. “Wanna try it?

“Bloodyhell, yesplease,” he said in one breath, making Hermione giggle.

“Let me be on top,” Hermione said as Ron licked up her neck, and then across her jaw. “I don’t want to ruin my dress.”

“Mmm… you call this a dress?” He sucked in a breath as she squeezed his swollen head. “Fuuuuck. Do that again.”

She did, and he growled, and then kissed her fiercely on the mouth, his hands feeling her breasts through the soaked and shimmery fabric. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, and in one quick motion was on his back with her straddling his narrow waist.

Hermione slid her body down over his, taking with her his jeans and shorts. He managed to kick them off of one leg before she was sitting, gathering her dress around her middle and inching her way back up to kiss him. He pushed her dress up further, finding her nipples with his large hands and swirling them inside his palms, earning him a moan from Hermione that made him squeeze her breasts, kneading them and pulling on her nipples as they tasted rain from each other’s lips and tongues.

Hermione kissed his neck, and he felt her reach between their legs and grab him, guiding him to her with practiced ease as he palmed her arse. She raised her hips high into the air and then lowered herself onto him, taking him in slowly, centimetre by centimetre.

“I hate when you do that,” he said, gasping as he could feel her walls contract and pull away from him as he filled her inside. “You’re making me mental, Hermione.”

“You love it, don’t lie,” she said and kissed his nose. He laughed and then hissed when she suddenly dropped fast and hard, her arse bouncing against his bollocks.

“Fuck… yeah, I love  _that_. I love you… Bloody brilliant,” he cried out as she rocked against him, her hands braced on his hard chest. He ran his hands all over her wet body, from her shoulders to her arms, and then down to her thighs and over those damn, fucking socks…

“Take these… off,” he said through his teeth, as the pleasure she was giving him was starting to take his breath away.

“No,” she said through her own gasp of air, and then grinned wickedly down at him.

She rode him at a fast pace, and he knew she wanted this to be a quick shag; they were outside, in the middle of the day, and in the rain no less. He saw her face turn red and her mouth open slightly; she was frowning, but he knew that look: she was ready to cum, and she wanted him to cum with her.

He sat up quickly, holding her to him tightly. The rain made their skin slick, and as he bucked his hips up into her it was a challenge to keep them both upright; their bodies sliding against each other, their hard, cold nipples rubbing and sending currents of pleasure down between their legs, aiding in the build-up and then the release.

She cried out as she clung to him, her nails on his back. He grabbed behind her neck, her wet tangled curls wrapped around his fingers, as his other hand, large enough to span the width of her lower back, held her to him.

“Ron,” she whimpered, and that was enough to send him over the edge, and he slammed her down onto his lap, over and over. She yelled his name this time as they both came together.

When all of him was spent and he had no more to give he dropped back down onto the ground, pulling Hermione with him. He slipped out of her as her small body crept up his long torso, and her face cradled in the crook of his neck.

“Love you, Ron, so much,” Hermione whispered into his wet skin, her hand sweeping his hair off of his face. And as he opened his eyes he realized the rain had subsided.

“Oi, look at that,” he whispered back in awe, and pointed over her shoulder.

Hermione curled up on his chest, and with her ear on his heart, looked behind her, and he could feel her smile before she sighed happily.

“A rainbow… Just for us, do you think?”

“I reckon so, yeah… Love you,”  Ron murmured, combing her thick, wet strands through his fingers as they silently watched the colorful arc slowly disappear. 


End file.
